An electronic device can include or be associated with one or more sensors, such as a gyroscope, magnetometer and/or accelerometer. The sensors can be used to estimate or calculate the orientation of the electronic device and/or the change in orientation of the electronic device.
A magnetometer is a device that can be used to measure the strength of magnetic fields. An accelerometer is a device that can be used to measure acceleration. A gyroscope is a device that can be used to measure rotation rate. Gyroscopes are sometimes included in electronic devices, such as handheld electronic devices, in order to provide information about the orientation of such electronic devices. Such orientation information allows the electronic device to know information about its own physical position. For example, the gyroscope may allow for recognition of movement within a three dimensional space. One or both of the magnetometer and accelerometer can be included in electronic devices in order to provide information about the orientation of such electronic devices relative to the Earth's axes.
The electronic device may use such orientation information as an input signal. That is, the electronic device may be operated in a mode in which gyroscope measurements affect the operation of the electronic device.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.